Warehouse 13: Around the Bend
"Around the Bend" is the sixth episode of season two of the science fiction television series Warehouse 13 and is the eighteenth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Tawnia McKiernan and written by Bob Goodman. It first aired on the Syfy channel on Tuesday, August 10th, 2010. In this episode, Pete finds himself pulled aside by Mrs. Frederic for a top-secret mission that no one else in the Warehouse is permitted to know about. As Pete continues to investigate the matter on his own, he begins to suspect that a massive conspiracy is underway. The other members of the team fear that Pete may have turned traitor. Synopsis Pete Lattimer and Myka Bering are sent to the British History Museum in Lakefield, Illinois to safeguard an artifact, which they believe is a mystical walking stick said to possess great power. They arrive after hours and Pete amuses himself by playing with English antiquities such as a pipe and a telegraph machine. They soon find that one of the security guards, Lenny Malone, has stolen the walking stick and uses its powers to make his getaway. Pete chases him outside, but when he reaches the street, he encounters Mrs. Frederic in her limousine. Frederic tells Pete to throw the case and let the thief get away. She stresses that this is a top-secret priority and that he is to tell no one. Pete doesn't understand the request, but acquiesces just the same. Later, a Secret Service agent named Kate Logan is called in to investigate the crime. Kate and Pete know one another and once had a relationship. She tells Myka and he that the Chicago field office assigned her to look into the case. As the three of them talk, Artie calls them and tells them to get back to the warehouse right away. When they arrive, they find Benedict Valda sitting in Artie's office. Artie introduces Pete and Myka to Valda and tells them that he is one of the Regents. Valda voices his displeasure with the way Pete and Myka have been handling recent cases and indicates that he will be taking a more hands-on approach towards Warehouse-related activities. After Benedict leaves, Artie instructs them to get back to Illinois on the double. Pete goes outside and finds Mrs. Frederic again. She tells him that there is a breach in Warehouse security and that he is the only one that she trusts. She again tells him about the importance of this assignment, but doesn't yield any further information. She gives him instructions on how to contact her. Pete and Myka arrive in Lakefield and they check out Malone's apartment. Myka finds that the power has been turned off. Pete looks outside and sees Malone speaking with a man in a dark, black hat. He secretly follows them and finds that the man in the hat is Valda. Malone and Valda turn into a back alley whereupon Malone gives him the artifact. Pete zaps Malone with the Tesla, but Valda gets away. Myka catches up to him, but when they run around the corner to collect Malone they find that he is gone as well. Pete secretly reports his findings to Mrs. Frederic. He returns to the apartment and pretends to flip the place. Myka begins to notice Pete's odd behavior and suspects that might be drinking again. Back at the Warehouse, Claudia scans through a computer file and finds a special Claudia Donovan contingency plan, which includes enumerated methods on how to dispose of her should the need arise. Furious, she brings the file to Artie who promises her that nobody is going to erase her memory or dispose of her remains in a vat of acid. He says that everyone involved with the Warehouse has a such a contingency file attached to their dossiers. Later, Myka, Claudia and Artie sit Pete down for an intervention. He angrily tells them that he hasn't been drinking, but he cannot tell them the truth behind his strange actions. He storms out of the house and goes to the pre-arranged spot to meet with Mrs. Frederic. Frederic isn't there, but Pete receives a telephone call from Valda. Valda knows what Pete has been up to and tells him that he will kill Fredricks unless he delivers him Malone. Pete tracks Malone to the Pines Place Motel. He ambushes him in his room and asks him where to find Valda. Malone says he doesn't know who Valda is.Instead, he tells him where to find the walking stick. Pete takes the stick and leaves. He arranges to meet with Kate Logan and tells her about how he is on the lookout for Benedict Valda. He doesn't reveal much, but he tells her that Valda is a very dangerous man. They go back to her apartment and begin making out, but Myka busts in with her gun drawn. She forces Kate to leave and trains her gun on Pete. She tells him that he has been listed as AWOL and that Mrs. Frederic is missing. Pete uses the walking stick to create an earth tremor and gets away. Myka chases him outside where she finds him getting into a car with Kate. Pete takes note of a sniper on a rooftop who fires his rifle, killing Kate Logan. As it turns out, not only is Kate Logan not dead, but she was never even with Pete. The entire episode was just a figment of his imagination. Myka goes to Kate's office and shows her video surveillance of Pete talking to himself at an outdoor café. She reports the news back to Artie and they both conclude that Pete is suffering from some kind of psychotic break. Artie doesn't believe the walking stick is responsible for his condition, but suspects that another item that Pete may have come into contact with at the museum might be responsible for his rash behavior. Myka tells Artie that Pete was playing with a 19th century telegraph machine. She goes back to the museum and places the telegraph into a container. She talks to Pete on the telephone, but containing the telegraph does not seem to have any affect. Pete imagines that it is actually Valda he is speaking with on the phone instead of Myka. Valda tells Pete to meet him at the Kemper Recycling Yard. Pete does as instructed, but when Valda arrives, Pete incapacitates his entourage with a Tesla. He apprehends Valda and suspends him from the bucket scoop of a bulldozer. Valda tries to convince him that contact with an artifact has caused him to hallucinate, but Pete won't listen to him. Artie and Myka arrive and try to calm Pete down, but he can no longer determine fantasy from reality. Even though the telegraph has been secured, the after effects of touching it are still causing havoc with Pete's neural center. It was the cadence of tapping the telegraph key that started the entire process to begin with. Artie pulls out a boom box and begins playing loud music, hoping that the sound will counter the neurological effects of the artifact. Pete continues to hallucinate and sees an image of Valda escaping his bonds and shooting Artie and Myka. Finally, the music begins to take affect and Pete collapses. When he comes to, his sanity is restored. Everyone is alive and well and Valda is still chained up to the bulldozer. Back at the bed and breakfast, Pete is happy to find that Mrs. Frederic is alive and well. She tells him that the artifact must have tapped into some sort of subliminal anxiety. Pete touches Mrs. Frederic's face, just to make sure that she is real. Unpleased by the gesture, Frederic narrows her eyes at him. She recommends that Pete should take some time off. In typical fashion, Mrs. Frederic mysteriously disappears. Myka comes to visit to make sure Pete is okay. She gives him an envelope from Kate, which contains the video footage of Pete making out in public with nobody. Myka is sure that the footage is going to embarrass him, but instead, Pete is impressed by the fact that he is still a ladies' man, even when he is by himself. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * Includes a recap of events from previous episodes. * Leena does not appear in this episode. * Apparently, Pete Lattimer was known to break the law occasionally back when he was involved with Kate Logan. Allusions * Pete compares Benedict Valda to Keyser Söze in this episode. Keyser Söze was the central antagonist in the 1999 film The Usual Suspects" and was known for his ruthlessness and mystique. * The song that Artie plays on the boom box is Carlos Santana's version of "Oye Como Va" from his 1970 album ''Abraxis. The song was originally performed by Latino jazz musician Tito Puente. * Pete makes a joke about dressing up in a top hat and a monocle and Kate Logan compares him to Mr. Peanut. Mr. Peanut is the iconic image of the brand name snack food of the same name. See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:2010/Episodes Category:August, 2010/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories